


Wonderful

by flightoftheseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Supportive Sam Winchester, Trans Jack Kline, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Jack is surprised when Sam gives a gift out of the blue but it turns out to be the greatest gift ever.





	Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> This story got lost in my google drive and I found it recently and it was too cute not to share ❤ (the title is based on the song Wonderful by Everclear, which has always made me think of Jack)

Jack was in the kitchen, making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, when Sam walked in smiling brightly and carrying a box wrapped in brightly coloured paper. Jack is perplexed when Sam places the gift on the edge of the table. 

“What is this?” Jack says, confused. Christmas was nearly a week ago and his birthday wasn’t for several months. 

"Open it," Sam says brightly

Jack opens the box and he stares stunned at the gift inside. Inside wrapped in baby blue tissue paper is a grey binder and Jack can't believe his eyes. His chest feels full and he mutters a thank you through tears, Sam seems like he might be crying too.

"I hope you love it!" Sam says and Jack is filled with emotion and he lets the tears fall freely now and soak into Sam's shirt.

"I'm going to try it on right now!" Jack says as runs towards the bathroom to change. He grabs a plain t-shirt from his closet to try on with his new binder. 

Normally he'd prefer plain colours but something about the brightness of this shirt is appealing and wonderful. Jack isn't certain why but so many of his clothes are plain, it’s nice to have something vibrant and different. 

He gets the binder on easily and adjusts it in the mirror so it's positioned right Jack runs his hands over the smooth material and marvels at the flatness of his chest. It's almost magical how it just disappears. Jack is so excited he breaks out in a smile and he can't stop staring at his reflection. 

Jack puts his new shirt on top as well and fixes the collar and stares at himself proudly and confidently in the mirror.

Jack races back to his room, where Sam is waiting, and he beams once Jack returns. 

"Does it fit okay?" Sam says with a hint of concern and worry, Jack nods, "It fits perfectly thank you so much!" 

He gives Sam another hug and he can hear his father chuckle softly. 

"You're welcome Jack, I'm glad it fits," Jack pulls away from the hug again. 

Sam tells him not to wear it too long and to make sure if it hurt to breathe at all to make sure he takes it off or takes a break. Jack nods the entire time. Sam says maybe if he takes enough breaks he can wear it on a hunt sometimes (as long as there's not too much exercise, like grave digging)

Jack nods and smiles, Sam goes to start dinner, and Jack can't stop staring at the reflection in the mirror in his room. 

It's definitely his favourite Christmas gift of all.

**Author's Note:**

> I always forget to add endnotes but I appreciate everyone who reads, leaves kudos or comments. You're all awesome! ❤ I'm also on tumblr [here ](https://flightoftheseraph.tumblr.com)


End file.
